The Spiritual Bond League
The Spiritual Bone League is a Project hosted by JonicOokami7, Background The Spiritual Bond League is a Pokemon league organized by Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami and the rest of the I.B.S in an attempt to bring many trainers closer to their Pokemon. The League will take place within the large Park known as Battleopolis and will hope to encourage many challenges and spectators to come to see it. Rules Level's are non restricted. Mega Evolutions are valid. Gym Leaders can choose what battle style they fight with, The types are, Single, Double, Triple, Rotation, Sky and Inverse The Following Pokemon are banned, Mewtwo*, Mew, Lugia, Ho-oh, Celebi, Groudon*, Kyogre*, Rayquaza*, Jirachi, Deoxys*, Dialga, Palkia, Phione, Manaphy, Giratina*, Darkrai, Shaymin*, Arceus, Victini, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem*, Keldeo*, Meloetta*, Genesect, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie* and Hoopa*. (All forme changes/Mega Evolutions are also banned for these specific Pokemon) Areas Battleopolis is a large park made for Pokemon battles and other entertainment. Entry Gate Where Trainers can sign up and enter this great park. The Help and Assistance staff are here to answer questions for new trainers. Battle Street The Battle Square is where Trainers can practice and train for the Gym Leaders, Many shops and stalls also inhabit this area for competitors. Gym Leaders - -Vacant- Title - Battle Type - Type - Pokemon - Badge - Funfair Boulevard For the Children and Parents who came to play and win prizes in between battles. There is a ferris wheel and many rides, including an Arcade. Gym Leader - -Vacant- Title - Battle Type - Type - Ice Pokemon - Badge - Haunter Castle A Horror attraction for thrill seeking teenagers, it has many spooks and ghost Pokemon themed attractions and shops. Gym Leader - Exspira Arcturias Title - The lord of Haunter Castle Battle Type - Single Type - Ghost Pokemon - Dusknoir Eliphas' Banette Lupercal, Shedinja Wraith, Aegislash Aeternium, Gourgeist Samhain, Gengar Wendigo (Mega) Badge - Poltergeist badge Sparkle Springs Park A beautiful set of hot springs that aims to relax Trainers Pokemon and even visitors, The park is also a great place to see the sunset in the evening. Gym Leader - -Vacant- Title - Battle Type - Type - Pokemon - Badge - Pokemon Contest Square For Co-ordinaters and lovers of Pokemon contests, vistors can witness their favorite Contest Duo perform and amaze them with wonderful skill. Gym Leader - -Vacant- Title - Battle Type - Type - Pokemon - Badge - Movie Star Studios Visitors can watch and make films with their pokemon with green screen technology, A wonderful place to go if people wish to fulfill their movie star dreams. Gym Leader - Coffee the Wolverine Title -The Harsh Beauty of Life Battle Type - Triple Type - Fairy Pokemon - Azumarill (Azul), Whimsicott (Scott), Dedenne (Dennis), Carbink (Kari), Togekiss (Tess), Mawile (Elias) (Mega) Badge - Nymph Badge Olympics Dome Where Pokemon not competing in Contests or the League itself go to take part in the Pokeathlon. Many events take place here where trainers with teams of 3 Pokemon aim to be the best Pokeathlete. Gym Leader - -Vacant- Title - Battle Type - Type - Pokemon - Badge - Amity Garden Pokemon and Trainers can bond and play together in this large garden, Wild Pokemon occasionally appear here too. Gym Leader - Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami Title - The Officer of Sky high order. Battle Type - Sky Battle Type - Flying Pokemon - Skarmory,Honchkrow, Dragonite Talonflame, Braviary, Pidgeot (Wings) (Mega) Badge - Gale Badge Moonlight Colosseum The final stand where Trainers and Pokemon will compete in a tournament to decide who goes to challenge the Elite Four. The Elite Four The Four Strong trainers the victor of the finals will go against. Elite Four #1 - Optimus Kiefer Title - The Goofy Normal Guy Battle Type - Single Battle Type - Normal Pokemon - Porygon Z, Kangaskhan, Zangoose, Slaking, Lickylicky, Lopunny (Beauty) (Mega) 'Elite Four # 2 -' Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami Title - The Iron Fist Princess Battle Type - Single Battle Type - Fighting Pokemon - Primeape, Hawlucha, Scrafty, Machamp, Hitmontop, Lucario (Lutallo) (Mega) 'Elite Four # 3 -' Nega C Payne the Bandicoot Title - The Mechanical Braniac Battle Type - Single Battle Type - Steel Pokemon - Klinklang, Magnezone, Metagross, Bastiodon, Ferrothorn, Aggron (Crasher) (Mega) 'Elite Four # 4 -' Yuri Violet the Hedgehog Battle Type - Single Battle Title - The Strong Willed Teacher Type - Psychic Pokemon - Alakazam, Espeon, Meowstic (F), Swoobat, Girafarig, Gardevoir (Shelly) (Mega) The Champion The Victor who claimed the title of champion from the last league awaits the next one to fight for his title using the bond with his Pokemon. 'Champion -' Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Title - The Spiritually Strong Champion. Battle Type - Single Battle Type - Various Pokemon - Tyranitar (Prism) Typhlosion* (Flare), Chesnaught (Spyke), Swampert (Hydro), Staraptor, Pikachu (Jacob) (Spiritual Burst) Challenger Sign Up Trainers who wish to challenge the League sign up here. Novo the Hedgehog Moros the Fragment Rosabelle Inmis N.Mity the owl